


A Matter Of Time

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: Another soulmate AU in which you have a timer on your wrist counting down to when you meet your soulmate





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another lams soulmate AU because I'd like to think they're soulmates

John would spend hours a day watching the timer on his wrist count down.

He watched every second that counted down and when he had to stop watching it to do something else, he would be left feeling giddy and exciting as he waited for the day he met his soulmate.

Alex, however, was less focused on the little numbers on his flesh. Of course he checked on it every once and a while like everybody did, but he'd never spent more than a minute or so looking at it. He wouldn't admit that it made him nervous; knowing that there was somebody out there he was destined to be with. But of course, sometimes things happened and people never met their soulmates. Alex wasn't sure if he wanted that or not though.

One day, Alex's timer went backwards to a week earlier than it was before. Alex was relived because time was almost up, he only had a few years and a week longer still made a difference. 

John was confused and a little disappointed when his timer went backwards. It was only by a few days but he didn't know why it went backwards. Did he do something to set back meeting the other person without realizing it? Had the other person done it? He didn't know but he hoped it wouldn't happen again.

Every once and a while, the time would go back a couple of hours or days and sometimes it would jump ahead. Every time it jumped ahead, John's heart would speed up with excitement. Alex was slowly letting himself get used to it. He knew it was unavoidable and he just had to face it.

There was one time where Alex found himself staring at the little numbers count down and it skipped a few minutes when he found himself being calmed by the numbers ticking. He blinked furiously to see if he was just imagining it but nothing happened.

John figured out he could manipulate the time pretty quickly. The more willing he was to meet the other person and open his heart to them, the faster the time went by and sometimes it would even skip a minute or two. He managed to take about a month off of the time in a week and he was ecstatic. But one night, he was watching it and the numbers started to go backwards. He frowned and after a few seconds, the time went back to normal and started counting back down.

Alex took a lot longer to figure it out. It took him nearly six months longer than John. One night, he was sitting in his room and he glanced at his wrist. He noticed that the time was going faster than normal seconds and sometimes seconds would skip. He found himself becoming nervous and suddenly the time stopped and started going backwards. The more uncomfortable he was with the fact that he would meet his soulmate and what might happen, the time would go backwards or stop altogether.

Sometimes he would think about he much he dreaded meeting this person and the time would stop and he would smile a little knowing that he had control. But eventually he wondered why he was so reluctant to meet this person anyway. He had heard that people could have multiple soulmates and it's not like he couldn't just choose to not be with this person. Sure, the universe wanted them to be together but it wasn't unheard of for people to not want to be with their soulmate. He could choose. That thought relaxed him and from then on, he stopped trying to make the time longer and he no longer felt the dread when the time started going faster.

John was overjoyed when he noticed the numbers were going down and not up anymore. He couldn't until the day they met.

One night, John was watching the numbers tick down as usual and he noticed the numbers going down faster. He smiled and then all of the sudden, minutes and hours started skipping and his heart swelled. It couldn't have just been him making the time go by faster. He felt tears well up in his eyes but he didn't cry. 

Alex was amazed and he fought back the feelings of doubt. Soon almost three weeks of time had been erased from the clock on his skin.

-

John moved to New York when he was 18. 

He couldn't help but wonder if moving would affect the time on his wrist but whenever he checked, it was still counting down as usual and he was relived. He only had a month left and he couldn't help but be nervous. What if he decided to go home and visit his parents in a week and that would change the time drastically. He just wanted to meet this person. After waiting his entire life, his heart skipped a beat every time an hour passed by.

He stopped trying to make the time go by faster and just let it happen naturally so it would be so much more real when he met this person.

Alex noticed when the clock stopped counting down as fast and he didn't really mind. He was getting more and more anxious every day leading up to the final moment on his flesh. 

Three weeks went by and Alex was driving himself crazy. He let himself be excited but he was still scared. He still didn't know what he was scared of but he couldn't help it. 

The day he heard a knock on his door was the day Alex's breath hitched and he looked down at his wrist. 

Thirty seconds.

He took a deep breath and stood up shakily. He took gentle steps towards his front door and he tried to calm himself down as best as possible. When he reached the doorknob and pulled it open, he felt the air be knocked out of him completely.

There was a man that looked to be his age staring back at him, his sleeve rolled up and his eyes wide. A smile broke out on the man's face and suddenly Alex didn't know what he was doing.

His lips were on this stranger's and yet it felt so familiar and warm and inviting. He felt as though he could cry but he wouldn't let himself. He had to exercise some form of self control in front of this man at least. They broke apart and looked at each other. Alex smiled back at him and John felt a tear roll down his cheek. Alex wiped the tear off with his thumb and their lips were connected again.

They both pulled apart panting and smiling.

"I'm Alex."

"I'm John."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours and this is the second thing I've written today so that's fun
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
